My Funny Valentine
by louiselane
Summary: After returning from their trip to Martha's Vineyard, Luke decides to make a surprise for Lorelai.


**Tittle:** My Funny Valentine  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance  
**Spoilers:** A Vineyard Valentine  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After returning from their trip to Martha's Vineyard, Luke decides to make a surprise FOR Lorelai.  
**Dedication:** To Justina for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

The next day after the return from Martha's Vineyard, Lorelai awoke very sleepy with somebody knocking on her door. Since it was still VERY early, like 3am, she decided to open to know who was the insane person who dared to awake her at that hour in the morning, but with a surprise she realised it was Luke, all dressed up wearing a blue navy suit.

"Luke?" She asked, completely astonished. "What are you doing? Why are you all dressed up?"

"I decided to make up for The Valentines Day." He explained with a sly smile. "I have a surprise for you outside."

"Outside?" Lorelai arched her eyebrow, intrigued. "What's it?"

"You have to get dressed first. Check the burgundy dress I put in your closet today where you were busy in the kitchen." Luke's advice made Lorelai look at him confused. "Trust me."

"Luke, it's three in the morning!" Lorelai complained, a little grumpy. "It's too early too be romantic."

"Please, Lorelai. I need to do that. Drink some coffee but please, do this for me. It will be worth, believe me." Luke pleaded with puppy eyes making Lorelai sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Lorelai went back to her room and put on the beautiful burgundy dress that Luke had bought especially for her. She fixed her hair and put her high heels shoes on before heading to the kitchen to drink some coffee to help her to wake up. When she opened the door, she found Luke and Paul Anka in the backyard where a picnic towel was laying in the yard.

"Luke…" Lorelai was completely speechless by his gesture. She noticed Paul Anka was wearing a bow tie and was all combed. "What did you do?"

"DO you like it?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"I loved it!" She walked in the direction of the picnic towel and sat down next to Paul Anka who nestled himself in Lorelai's lap. "And you knew about that too, Paul Anka?" she asked the dog who barked happily at her. "Luke, why did you do that?"

"Well, I know I was a jerk during the weekend. Especially with Logan. And I wanted to make it up for you, I want to make you happy. Because I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. And I don't want to loose you."

"You won't."

"So, are you ready for your present?" Luke asked as Lorelai opened her eyes wide.

"Another one? You don't need to do that, Luke."

"But I want to." He grinned at her causing a big silly smile to appear on her face as he handed to her a big red package with a blue ribbon on it. "Open it."

Lorelai opened the package and ripped off the beautiful present paper to find out what Luke got her. A beautiful music box. "Luke…"

The music box was all worked out in wood and had the letters L.G in it. Lorelai let a tear escape from her eyes at his beautiful gesture before she opened the box and the music _Love me_ tender filled the air. "I don't know what to say. It's beautiful."

"Do you like?"

"I Love it."

"Good. Do you want to dance?" Luke asked and Lorelai laughed still surprised by the whole night.

"I'd love to to." She got up and Paul Anka whined a little before lying down on the towel watching them as Luke lead her to the street that was very deserted at this time of the night. They start to dance with their bodies close to each other.

Rory had spend the rest of the weekend with Lorelai in her house since she was still a little depressed for Logan's father changed their plans, so she thought it would be a nice idea to stay with Lorelai before going back to Logan's apartment.

She awoke in the middle of the night thirsty and after returning from the Kitchen she heard a noise coming from the yard. She walked close to the window and with a surprise stared at Luke and Lorelai in a formal outfits dancing in the street. She noticed a stupid grin all over Lorelai's face and couldn't stop smiling as well.

"Yeah, I was right, mom. He is the One." Rory said with a smirk still watching them before going back to her room.

**The End**


End file.
